The Second Dragneel
by Celty12
Summary: I reached into my bag and pulled out the red rose floating over a small stage and handed it to Gray. "She still had it" I smiled "I was walking through that town and was stopped by her daughter on the way back who told me her mother was the one that hired us all those years ago. But before she died she told her to keep the rose for us."


I don't own fairy tail! :(

I walked into the guild hall. I looked around at the joyful members searching for the guild leader. I saw him talking to people at the bar.

So I walked over to Mirajane who as always was working behind the bar. "Oh, and you are?" she asked.

I pouted "it hasn't been that long has it?" I asked her, then handed her the quest I had.

She laughed, "Sorry, of course I remember you Haru." She took the request and threw it away, seeing as it was completed there was no need to keep it. After that she made me a bowl of stew. I missed her cooking so much. Tears came to my eyes as I took a spoonful of the stew. She laughed at the sight. "Is my cooking that good?" she asked.

I nodded, "for being away from it and eating mainly vegetables for the past year." I paused.

"I felt like I was going to die." i paused. "The people that put out the job were against eating meat and they said I couldn't go and buy my own food because I am a young wizard and need heathy homemade meals."

Mira smiled "well, how'd the job go?"

I laughed hesitantly "well you see, i finished the job within the month."

Mira's face went from the kind hearted woman we saw a minute ago to a scary one.

"he-he" a drop of sweat ran down my face.

"So what were you doing for the other 11 months?" Makarov asked.

"It's as I said I was with the same people, they just had another thing they wanted me to do." I responded.

"Which was?" He asked a little calmer.

"After I saved their son from being eaten by the mountain monkeys.

he wanted to learn my magic, so they employed me to teach him for the rest of the year. When I said the kind of magic I use, I can't teach, they didn't believe me and wouldn't give me the reward money until I taught him the magic. So I had to teach a kid how to use regular fire magic, which I didn't even know how to use."

"I see" he stated. Then turned to the guild members. "Haru's back, let's celebrate bring out the veggies!"

"WHAT!" I yelled "WHO EATS VEGGIES AT A PARTY!"

Makarov laughed, "Im joking, bring out the booze and the meat!" he yelled to which everyone cheered and welcomed me back.

They commented on how I grew a bit, and told me most of what happened when I was gone, when I saw a new guy sitting by himself. I asked the Master about him and he said, "Well he's responsible for destroying the guild hall.

"Ah, and you let him join the guild?" I asked confused.

"Yes," he responded.

Right then the guild doors open and three of the most powerful people walked into the Guild. The beautiful red head Erza, the trouble makers Gray and Natsu, as well as a newbie.

The first thing I saw was a blue haired girl approach Gray welcoming him back to the guild. she showed her guild tattoo to him and he congratulated her for joining, then they all noticed the iron wearing newbie.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Natsu yelled getting into a fighting stance. Gray followed behind and was prepared to use his ice maker abilities, and the newbie held some sort of key out in front of her while Erza had her sword out as well. The master looked over at the scene.

"All of you stop it!" he yelled.

Erza was the first to speak out to the Master "Master are you saying you let him join?"

He nodded "yes, it's not like he did it because he wanted to. It was a job."

Her sword disappeared in a ray of light, and she said "if you let him then I'm fine with it."

"But master!" Natsu plead "he's the one who destroyed the guild hall!"

They continued yelling at each other for a few more seconds until I got tired of it and ran at the iron Dragon slayer. I pulled my fist back letting flames gather around my hand, before hitting him with my Fire dragon iron fist. He went flying into the wall and out of the guild.

"That's for destroying our guild." I stated.

The master sighed. "I think that punch was enough of a punishment don't you?" he asked Natsu.

He quickly agreed and walked over to where I was standing on the table ad offered me his hand. I smiled and took it in mine before jumping down off the table and hugging him.

I took a step back before leaning in and kissing him on the cheek, "I'm back Natsu"

"Welcome home" the pink haired dragon slayer said patting me on the head.

I went from him to Erza who almost crushed me when she gave me a hug. I talked with her for a few seconds before reaching into the bag I was carrying and I handed her a box from the town I was in.

"it's cake made with a rare strawberry that I thought you might like." I explained how I found the strawberry and where it could be found in case she decided to go and look for the berry.

She hugged me. "You didn't have to get me anything" she said before sitting down and eating the cake. I laughed and said "I wanted to get it for you."

She didn't even hear that she was too busy eating her cake. So I turned to Natsu and opened the bag I had placed on the table. I pulled out a medium-small statue of a dragon that I had gotten from one of the clients on a job I took with the kid.

"Natsu, this is for you." I said moving out of the way so he could see the fire dragon statue.

He smiled and cheered about getting his own dragon he reached to grab it but I stopped him from touching it. He looked confused. "Natsu be careful, it may be made with metal but it's still fragile, and it's the one that looks the most like Igneel."

He agreed and was about to grab it again, but I slapped his hand. "Wait a sec there's one more thing about it you'll like." I said before snapping my fingers so a small flame floated above my finger. I opened a small door on the back of the dragon and placed the flame inside it before quickly closing it. Not a second later, the dragon animated and breathed in a lot of air, before letting it all out with a small roar and flames shooting out of its mouth all the way to the end of the room. To which a few people who got caught in the cross fire shouted "watch where you aim that thing!"

Natsu looked amazed at the tiny dragon statue. "Can it do anything else!?" he asked. Yeah there's another slot that can let it move around for a few seconds. He quickly grabs the dragon holding it up into the air and parading around the room.

"Master, I also got you something." I said handing him a small box.

He looks at it curiously examining it before asking "what is it?"

I smiled "it's something that can help you with paperwork. All you have to do is show it what you want done and how to do it and whenever you need help, you can ask it to help you." I informed

He hugged me "oh thank you! I think this is the best gift I've ever gotten!"

"No problem, just don't abuse it." I said strictly. "It has feelings, too so treat it nicely."

I then walked around the guild giving out the smaller things I had gotten for everyone and I was finally down to the last few gifts. I looked in the bag it seems I have a few extra. That was when it hit me.

I walked over to the Iron dragon slayer and handed him a mini dragon statue, I didn't know we were getting new members but I gift some extra stuff by accident so there you go." I smiled.

"Uh, thanks" he replies.

"No problem, oh might I ask your name?" I questioned the confused man.

"Gajeel" he replied.

"Nice to meet you I'm Haru" I waved before going over to Natsu and the blonde girl.

They sat at a table, happy was sitting on the dragon statue while Natsu was talking to the girl. I tapped him on the shoulder and looked at the blonde sitting across from him.

"Hey you're a celestial wizard right?" I asked.

She nodded "how'd you know?" she asked.

I moved my hair out of my eyes before reaching into the bag and pulling out a silver key, then I threw it to her.

"This is Pyxis, the compass!" she paused "thank you…um what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Haru" I informed, "and it's no problem, really" I said before giving Natsu a peck on the cheek and walking over to the last two people in the guild.

I look at the blue haired girl. "Im Haru, it's nice to meet you... Um what is your name?"

She examined me like I was an object before she responded "Juvia."

"I see." I paused "well this is for you" I handed her a bottle of bath mix that's said to be great for your skin. Truth be told I have three of them but im keeping them for myself.

Juvia thanked me "wait you wouldn't happen to be Haru Dragneel?" she asked

I nodded "let me guess the magazine right?" I asked to which she agreed  
"you're my second favorite wizard from it." She stated before walking over to her bag and placing the gift inside it, then she walked back over.

I turned to the one person who hadn't gotten a gift yet, he was just as I remembered him to be but better, he grew a few inches, and let his hair grow a little bit longer. But it was still the same Gray that couldn't keep all his clothes on for more than a few minutes, unless were on a train where he manages to keep them on until we get off.

"So you saved the best for last?" he asked.

"Hmm, I thought the best was Natsu's statue." I said playfully.

"I see, I guess mines the worst present in the world isn't it?" he asked

"hey", I playfully hit him "I never said It was the worst gift."

He laughed "sorry, so what did you get me?" he asked.

I smiled shyly "um… well" my face got red.

Gray looked at me a little confused as to why I was so embarrassed to say what I got him.

"Well what is it?" he asked again looking away and scratching his head.

"You remember the first Job we took together right?" I asked.

"How could I forget it?" He stated.

"And the reward?" I added.

"We never got it, because it got destroyed when the bandits attacked the house." He said.

"That's not entirely true." I said "remember the lady gave us money instead because she didn't want us to have to wait a long time for them to unbury it."

"Yeah we never went back for it" he said.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the red rose floating over a small stage and handed it to Gray. "She still had it" I smiled "I was walking through that town and was stopped by her daughter on the way back who told me her mother was the one that hired us all those years ago. But before she died she told her to keep the rose for us."

"Why would the woman?" Gray asked confused but happy at the same time.

"When her daughter asked her the same question she told her." I paused.

"Those two are destined for something great I just know it, and I hope those two will always be together."

I dropped my bag, "and my other gift to you." I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm back Gray"

"Welcome home Haru" he replied placing the flower on the table, before he returned the kiss.


End file.
